


TUA Encyclopedia

by glasscannon, Jezunya



Series: TUA 'Verse [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasscannon/pseuds/glasscannon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jezunya/pseuds/Jezunya
Summary: A collection of the world-building, alternate universe elements, and background information for Truth Universally Acknowledged.





	1. The Royal Company of Erebor

**Author's Note:**

> We're going to do our utmost to keep this spoiler-free for the main story while it's still a WIP; this is intended merely to be a resource to keep track of minor named characters, background ships, and cultural details that may not have been completely expounded upon within the main prose. We're really excited/proud of the world-building we've done for this fic, so we hope some of you will also find this info useful and interesting as well!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The members of the Royal Company for the Quest for the Soulmate of Prince Kíli of Erebor, their official titles, their relationships to one another, and other miscellaneous trivia.
> 
> All ages are as of Chapter 1.

**Thorin**  II, called Oakenshield (Khuzdul: Markh’azghul), Son of Thráin, Son of Thrór, King Under the Mountain, Heir of the Line of Durin, and Overlord of the Seven Dwarven Realms. Older sibling to Prince Frerin (deceased) and High Princess Dís. Born 30 April, 195 years old.

 **Dís** , called Wolfrend (Khuzdul: Kendar’shennekai), Daughter of Thráin, Son of Thror, High Princess of Erebor, Keeper of the Realm, and Royal Mother to the Heir Apparent of the Line of Durin. Younger sibling to King Thorin II and Prince Frerin (deceased). One and spouse to Víli (deceased). Mother to Crown Prince Fíli and Prince Kíli. Born 27 January, 181 years old.

 **Fíli** , Son of Dís, Daughter of Thráin, Crown Prince of Erebor and Heir Apparent of the Line of Durin. Son of Víli; older sibling to Prince Kíli. Born 8 August, 81 years old. 

 **Kíli** , Son of Dís, Daughter of Thráin, Prince of Erebor. One to Tauriel, Daughter of Limindil. Son of Víli; younger sibling to Crown Prince Fíli. Born 11 December, 76 years old. 

 **Balin** , Son of Fundin, Chief Political Advisor to the King Under the Mountain. Spouse to Dori, Son of Vuori. Older sibling to Dwalin. Born 4 October, 220 years old.

 **Dwalin** , Son of Fundin, Chief Military Advisor to the King Under the Mountain, Head of the Royal Kingsguard of Erebor, and Personal Bodyguard to King Thorin II. One and spouse to Nori, Son of Vuori. Younger sibling to Balin. Born 9 November, 191 years old. 

 **Dori** , Son of Vuori, Officer in the Royal Kingsguard of Erebor and Personal Bodyguard to High Princess Dís. Spouse to Balin, Son of Fundin. Older sibling to Nori and Ori. Born 28 June, 212 years old. 

 **Nori** , Son of Vuori, Chief Intelligence Advisor to the King Under the Mountain and Head of the Ravens of Erebor Intelligence Gathering Network (R.E.I.G.N.) One and spouse to Dwalin, Son of Fundin. Younger sibling to Dori; older sibling to Ori. Born 23 May, 182 years old. 

 **Ori** , Son of Vuori, Journeyman in the Royal Scribes Guild and Chief Historian of the Quest for the Soulmate of Prince Kíli. Younger sibling to Dori and Nori. Born 5 September, 72 years old. 

 **Bifur** , Son of Bakhur, Officer in the Royal Kingsguard of Erebor and Personal Bodyguard to Crown Prince Fíli. One and spouse to Laenir (deceased). Older cousin to Bombur and Bofur. Born 14 February, 205 years old.

 **Bombur** , Son of Sakhur, Head of the Royal Kitchens of Erebor and Personal Chef to the Royal Family of Erebor. One and spouse to Mesma. Father of three children. Older sibling to Bofur; younger cousin to Bifur. Born 20 August, 131 years old. 

 **Bofur** , Son of Sakhur, Officer in the Royal Kingsguard of Erebor and Personal Bodyguard to Prince Kíli. Younger sibling to Bombur; younger cousin to Bifur. Born 1 April, 128 years old. 

 **Óin** , Son of Gróin, Chief Medical Advisor to the King Under the Mountain and Personal Physician to the Royal Family of Erebor. Older sibling to Glóin. Born 29 December, 207 years old. 

 **Glóin** , Son of Gróin, Chief Financial Advisor to the King Under the Mountain, Keeper of the Treasury of Erebor, and Keeper of the Purse for the Quest for the Soulmate of Prince Kíli. One and spouse to Remli. Father to Gimli; younger sibling to Óin. Born 22 November, 188 years old. 


	2. Residents of the Shire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main players in the Shire and minor hobbit characters, their relationships, positions, and appearances. 
> 
> All ages are as of Chapter 1.

**Bilbo Baggins** , son of Belladonna Took and Drogo Baggins, greenfather of Frodo Baggins, current master of Bag End. Born 22 September, age 50.

 **Tauriel** , daughter of Limindil, formerly of the Greenwood, current mistress of Ithil Galad.

 **Frodo Baggins** , son of Primula Brandybuck and Drogo Baggins, greenson of Bilbo Baggins. Born 22 September, age 7.

 **Primula Brandybuck** , spouse of Drogo Baggins, mother of Frodo Baggins. Born 19 September, age 50.

 **Drogo Baggins** , spouse of Primula Brandybuck, father of Frodo Baggins. Born 20 September, age 50.

 **Ophelia Sackville-Baggins** , daughter of Lobelia Sackville-Baggins and Otho Sackville-Baggins. Born 19 March, age 35.

 **Lobelia Sackville-Baggins** , spouse of Otho Sackville-Baggins and mother of Ophelia Sackville-Baggins. Born 28 October, age 71.

 

* * *

 

**Minor Named Characters**

Missus Addletoes, runs the brewery near Hobbiton. Ch 3: Peace and Quiet and Good Tilled Earth.

Rowan Bophin, new spouse of Rosemary Furrow. Ch 3: Peace and Quiet and Good Tilled Earth.

Missus Boysen, spouse of Missus Greensole, parent of a new baby. Ch 3: Peace and Quiet and Good Tilled Earth.

Hildebert Cherryplum, green grocer in Hobbiton. Ch 1: Netherfield Is Let At Last.

Missus Cotton, barmaid at the Green Dragon Tavern. Ch 3: Peace and Quiet and Good Tilled Earth.

Mister Fizzygait, pipeweed vendor in Hobbiton. Ch 3: Peace and Quiet and Good Tilled Earth.

Rosemary Furrow, new spouse of Rowan Bophin. Ch 3: Peace and Quiet and Good Tilled Earth.

Daisy Goodbody, mayor of Hobbiton. Ch 2: Ashseed.

Missus Greensole, spouse of Missus Boysen, parent of a new baby. Ch 3: Peace and Quiet and Good Tilled Earth.

Honeysuckle Hogg, one of Fíli's dance partners, founding member of the Fíli Fanclub. Ch 2: Ashseed.

Mister Jumblebranch, blacksmith in Bywater. Ch 3: Peace and Quiet and Good Tilled Earth.

Millie Mudwhistle, saw the dwarves ride through Bywater and spread rumors in their wake, founding member of Fíli's Fanclub. Ch 1: Netherfield Is Let At Last.

Merrigold Potts, baked a strawberry pie for the Ashseed Festival. Ch 2: Ashseed.

Missus Puddlefoot, tailor in Hobbiton. Ch 1: Netherfield Is Let At Last.

 


	3. Maps and Locations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maps of the major locations & characters' movements throughout the fic thus far. 
> 
> Original map image via the [LotR wiki](http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/File:Map_-_Shire.jpg).

**Chapter 1: Netherfield Is Let At Last!**

Major locations (black dots) and the Company's route into the Shire along the great road (dotted line).

 

* * *

 

**Chapter 3: Peace and Quiet and Good Tilled Earth**

The route Bilbo & Tauriel take the dwarves on their tour around the Shire (green line). 

 

* * *

 

  **Chapter 4: Flirting With Arrows**

Red: Where Tauriel & Kili go shooting in the Netherwoods and their route back to Netherfield (red dotted line)

Blue: Thorin's route into Hobbiton, aka "that's not north, Thorin"

 

 


End file.
